Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a male button for a snap button, and more particularly, to a male button for a snap button that can have an enhanced appearance and that can obtain an advertising effect and decoration effect while representing a luxurious appearance and that can prevent foreign substances from being entered therein.
Description of the Related Art
In general, in order to fasten two materials used in a product such as a garment, a bag, or footwear, a pair of buttons such as press buttons or snap buttons are installed at the materials facing each other, and when an external force is applied to the pair of buttons, opposite surfaces thereof may be fastened to each other.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional snap button includes a female button 10a and a male button 10b that may be coupled or separated, is formed in a structure having snaps 20a and 20b for fixing the female button 10a and the male button 10b, respectively, to a fabric, while coupling holes 12a and 12b are formed at the center of the female button 10a and the male button 10b, respectively, and the snaps 20a and 20b are formed in a structure having cylindrical coupling rods 22a and 22b passing through the coupling holes 12a and 12b, respectively. In this case, at the inner side of the female button 10a, the snap button houses an elastic ring that contacts with an outer periphery of a fitting protrusion formed in the male button 10b to prevent the male button 10b from being separated.
In a process of attaching such a conventional snap button to a garment, a bag and footwear, a location to fix the female button 10a and the male button 10b is marked at a fabric of the garment, the bag, and the footwear, a hole is formed by a punch at the marking location, the coupling rods 22a and 22b of the snaps 20a and 20b are inserted into the hole, the coupling holes 12a and 12b of the female button 10a and the male button 10b are fitted to the coupling rods 22a and 22b of the snaps 20a and 20b, respectively, the coupling rods 22a and 22b of the snaps 20a and 20b protruded onto the coupling holes 12a and 12b are struck by the punch, the coupling rods 22a and 22b are extended and come in close contact with the coupling holes 12a and 12b and thus the female button 10a and the male button 10b each are fixed to the fabric.
Therefore, when coupling them, the fitting protrusion of the male button 10b is located to correspond to the coupling hole 12a formed in the female button 10a, and when the male button 10b is pressed toward the female button 10a, while the fitting protrusion is inserted into the coupling hole 12a, an elastic ring received in the female button 10a is pulled by an end portion of the fitting protrusion and is located and pressed at a concave peripheral portion of the fitting protrusion and comes in close contact with an outer periphery of the fitting protrusion and thus the female button 10a and the male button 10b are integrally coupled. When separating the snap button, if the fabric to which the female button 10a is fixed is pulled, the fitting protrusion is separated from the elastic ring to be conveniently separated therefrom. Even if a coupling location of such a female button 10a and male button 10b is installed on the contrary, the same operation may be performed. A detailed description of such a snap button is described in Korean Registered Utility Model Nos. 20-0183274 and 20-0288149.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, in the male button 10b for the conventional snap button, because the coupling hole 12b is exposed to the outside in a state in which the male button 10b is separated from the female button 10a, there is a problem that the male button 10b does not structurally have an enhanced appearance and therefore the male button 10b may not represent a luxurious appearance.
Further, because the coupling hole 12b of the conventional snap button is formed in a central portion of the male button 10b, the conventional snap button has a structure in which a pattern, etc., may not be formed on a surface thereof and thus an advertising effect and a decoration effect may not be obtained and quality of the snap button may thus be deteriorated.
In the conventional male button 10b, because foreign substances are easily entered into the male button 10b through the coupling holes 12a and 12b, there is a problem that products in which the conventional snap buttons are used may be contaminated.